greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graham Maddox
Graham Maddox is an OB/GYN resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital who worked frequently with Nicole Herman. History Working with Nicole and Arizona As an OB/GYN resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, he has worked on several fetal surgery cases with Nicole Herman. After Dr. Arizona Robbins became Herman's fellow, he also worked with her. Their first case together was Jaclyn Werlein. During surgery, Graham repeatedly complimented Nicole, but told him to stop sucking up. In surgery, Arizona was only allowed to observe as fetal surgery was something completely different than pediatric surgery. After surgery, Graham directed Arizona to the skills lab so she could practice. However, Arizona soon caught up, leading Nicole to tell Graham to take point from her, as her years of surgical experience led to her knowing her limitations, something Graham could work on. Eventually, after about a month of training, Arizona got to take lead on surgery with Graham assisting her. However, they were forced to do the surgery a day early because there was fetal hydrops, and Nicole noticed how Arizona hesitated for a very brief moment before puncturing. She then stopped Arizona and told her to trade places with Graham. ("Bend & Break") When Herman left for an appointment and left Arizona in charge of her service, she and Graham worked on Emily Jensen, whose baby needed an intrauterine blood transfusion. After they were forced to deliver the baby at 28 weeks, Arizona left Graham to close while she went with Alex to work on the baby. Nurse Ruth soon came to get her, saying Graham needed her urgently. Arizona returned to the OR to find Emily bleeding heavily as Graham tried to save her. She took over and Graham defended himself and his work as she operated. Despite her best efforts, she and Arizona were unable to save Emily and she was pronounced dead in the OR. ("Could We Start Again, Please?") He continued to work closely with Arizona and Herman until they started their very intensive surgical schedule in order to finish Arizona's fellowship before Herman had surgery. ("Risk") Relationships Professional Nicole Herman Graham has immense professional respect for Nicole Herman and continuously sucks up to her. Due to her knowledge that she's going to die within 6 months, Herman started a sexual relationship with Graham, because he was young, fit, and attractive. Graham willingly participated in this arrangement so he could score points with his attending. ("Risk") Arizona Robbins Graham's attitude toward Arizona is slightly competitive at best, and disrespectful at worst, as he treats her as a less competent peer. He doesn't seem to acknowledge or be impressed by Arizona's attending status nor her department head status in pediatric surgery. They have an understanding, but ultimately, he is oblivious to how annoying he comes off to her. Career Graham Maddox is an OB/GYN resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Graham shows an interest in fetal surgery as he often rounds on Dr. Herman's service. He specifically chose to work at Grey Sloan due to Herman's reputation as a fetal surgeon and wanted to study under her. Despite being a nominal surgeon, as described by Herman, Graham has learned to perform advanced fetal surgical procedures, even taking the surgical lead in the O.R. under Herman's supervision. Notes and Trivia *As a resident, Graham wears the pink scrubs from Obstetrics and Gynecology and a disposable scrub cap while in the OR. *Dr. Herman says he's a complete tool, but a satisfactory sexual partner.Risk, 11x08 Gallery Appearances 11x05GrahamMaddox.png|Bend & Break 11x07GrahamMaddox.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08GrahamMaddox.png|Risk Episode Stills 11x08-14.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:Doctors